Quelques secondes d'éternité
by Lyane de Rivesen
Summary: Parfois, une simple rencontre peut changer tellement de chose. Parfois, un regard échangé peut bouleverser les coeurs. Parfois, le coup de foudre vient frapper quand on s'y attend le moins. Le temps s'arrête... Quelques secondes d'éternité...


Un texte qui m'ai venu une nuit comme ça, d'un coup sans prévenir. J'ai sûrement abusé du jus de pomme cette nuit-là (le jus de pomme a un drôle d'effet sur moi). Je m'y essaye à un style d'écriture un peu différent. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Je tiens à remercier Morgwen qui a corriger ce texte. Elle a toujours pas déclarer forfait comme bêta readeuse, pourtant, je fais une quantité de fautes...

* * *

**Quelques secondes d'éternité **

Je courai dans les couloirs, en larme, sans plus regarder où j'allais. Je fuyais une fois de plus ma Salle Commune. Arrivant enfin face à une certaine tapisserie, je passai rapidement trois fois devant et entrai. J'allai m'effondrer dans un coin sombre, à bout de souffle, sur les coussins que j'avais invoqués quelques instants auparavant. Je transformais toujours la salle de la même façon, aussi, je n'avais pas besoin d'y voir pour me diriger. La pénombre était à peine éclairée par quelques bougies éparses flottant dans l'air et par la lueur de la lune et des étoiles entrant par la fenêtre, quand le temps le permettait. Un tas de coussins et une couverture dans un coin me promettaient un peu de confort et de douceur pour laisser échapper ma peine. C'était ma seule façon de fuir un peu mon cauchemar.

Je restais là, à verser tant de larme que je pensais ne plus pouvoir pleurer davantage. Je voulais rentrer chez moi. Voir voler les cormorans au-dessus de l'océan, juste avant qu'ils ne plongent dans les eaux froides et ne les fendent pour capturer les poissons aux écailles argentées… Je voulais encore une fois regarder le soleil se lever, illuminer d'ors et de rouges la côte alors que je marcherais pieds nus sur l'herbe encore humide de rosée. Et entendre le bruit du ressac contre les falaises et le murmure du vent dans les branches des arbres, et sentir l'odeur iodée, marine, mêlée à celle entêtante des conifères… Mais je savais que je ne pourrais pas. Je ne pouvais plus. Mon destin avait été scellé lorsque j'avais refusé les derniers _cadeaux_ de mon père.

Relevant un peu la tête, je fixai le mur sans le voir, mes yeux secs d'avoir trop pleurés. Je repensai au dernier message que j'avais reçu. Celui où mon cher père, dans son infinie mansuétude, m'accordait de couper tous liens avec ma famille. Une dernière chance de ne pas déshonorer mon nom. Mais cela avait commencé beaucoup plus tôt. Mes parents avaient été extrêmement déçus que je ne fusse pas envoyée à Serpentard, comme toute ma lignée avant moi. Non, je ne fus pas trouvée assez ambitieuse, ni assez calculatrice, pour aller dans les cachots de Salazar. Mon esprit et mon goût des études m'envoyèrent dans la Maison de la sage Rowena Serdaigle. Je n'eus plus de nouvelle de ma famille pendant presque trois ans, après cela. Je passais mes vacances seule, à Poudlard quand c'était possible, où dans le château de mes ancêtres, consignée dans une aile de la demeure. Cela avait été les meilleures années de ma vie.

Et puis Lucius Malfoy avait fini par convaincre mon père que si je fus envoyée dans une Maison de moindre noblesse, ce fut parce que mon amour des livres et ma volonté d'apprendre étaient trop forts. Une jeune femme intelligente, érudite et avide de nouvelles découvertes serait un atout pour _Lui_. Je fus donc encouragée à l'étude et ma famille m'offrait sans cesse de nouveau livre, souvent très anciens, pour étancher ma soif de connaissances. J'ignorais alors qu'on me préparait à un rôle que je n'aurais jamais approuvé, ne partageant pas les idéaux de ma famille. J'étudiais avec plaisir, simplement heureuse du revirement des miens, sans me demander son origine. Il s'écoula ainsi encore trois années de paix relative, seulement brisée, parfois, lorsque l'on dénigrait les quelques amis que j'avais réussi à me faire. Je les défendais alors, soutenant qu'ils valaient bien des sorciers au sang plus pur.

Mais rapidement, ils me laissèrent et se détournèrent de moi, quand ils ne m'insultaient pas. J'en appris vite la raison, par un courrier portant les armoiries de ma si noble famille. Mon père en avait eu assez que je fréquentasse des sang-mêlés ou même pire, dans le cas d'une camarade de dortoir, une sang-de-bourbe. Il avait usé sans aucun scrupule de son influence et de sa réputation pour menacer, corrompre ou éliminer les familles de mes proches à Poudlard. Je me retrouvais donc seule et isolée, haïe dans ma propre Maison, alors qu'auparavant j'en étais un des piliers. J'avais fait une erreur, celle de montrer que je ne soutenais pas les théories en vigueur dans mon monde, que je ne cautionnais pas la fameuse pureté du sang. Premier avertissement.

Lors de ma rentrée en dernière année, je remontais un peu dans l'estime de mes camarades de classe en étant celle qui avait gardé le plus de matières à passer pour ses ASPICs. C'était un record dans l'histoire de Poudlard depuis presque un siècle. J'en étais très fière, même si une jeune Gryffondor de troisième année commençait à me faire de l'ombre par le nombre d'options qu'elle avait prises. L'année commençait donc bien pour moi quand je reçus une autre lettre de mon géniteur. Comme il n'avait pas eu d'héritier mâle, il avait fait en sorte que je sois rapidement en mesure de lui en donner un. J'aurais l'extrême honneur de rencontrer mon fiancé pendant les vacances de Noël. Le choc me poussa alors à faire une chose stupide. Je répondis à mon père que je refusais de venir passer les fêtes au château, étant majeure, je pouvais décider de ma propre vie.

Mon père prit apparemment très mal ma réponse et menaça de me renier sur le champ. Ma mère eut le malheur de prendre ma défense en lui rappelant que j'étais jeune et que l'adolescence faisait parfois faire des erreurs. Sans l'avouer, elle réprouvait l'idée que je fusse mariée aussi jeune. Mais cela, je ne l'appris que plus tard. Le lendemain, je fus convoquée dans le bureau de mon directeur de Maison qui me conduisit chez le professeur Dumbledore. Ma mère venait de mourir tragiquement dans un terrible accident de potion. Les guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste n'avaient rien pu faire. Connaissant les talents de ma mère en potion, inégalés même par le célèbre professeur Rogue, je doutais fortement qu'il se fusse produit un quelconque incident. Je dus néanmoins me rendre à ses obsèques auprès de ma famille et j'y rencontrai mon futur époux, que je haïs immédiatement. En voyant son sourire malveillant et celui de mon père, je compris qui était responsable. Second avertissement.

Je commençais à perdre confiance en l'avenir et, d'angoisse, je perdis beaucoup de poids sans que quiconque s'en aperçût. Je n'étais pas la meilleure élève de septième année pour rien, les sortilèges de dissimulation n'étaient que des jeux d'enfants pour moi. La situation à Poudlard ne contribuait pas à me rendre plus sereine. Le dangereux criminel Sirius Black avait réussi à pénétrer l'école à l'automne et tout le monde vivait dans la peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire. Oui, tout le monde, y compris les enfants de ses soi-disant complices. Car nous savions tous, ou presque, qu'il n'avait jamais fait partie de _Ses_ serviteurs. C'était une histoire fort appréciée dans les soirées mondaines qui nous réunissaient tous. L'innocent qui croupissait en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Ce qui faisait l'intérêt de cette vieille histoire, c'est que nul parmi nos parents ne savait qui avait réellement trahi les Potter. Comme quoi nous étions bien comme tout le monde. Un crime impuni, du mystère, une trahison, et nous étions tous fascinés par ce scénario digne d'un roman moldu.

Avec les consignes de sécurité strictes mises en place dans l'école pour éviter qu'un drame ne s'y jouasse, j'eus beaucoup de mal à trouver les moments nécessaire pour faire le vide dans mon esprit. Au début, je me rendais secrètement dans le parc, presque à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Entre le froid, le danger, et la proximité de la cabane de Hagrid et de ses animaux étranges, j'y étais tranquille. J'y rencontrais plusieurs fois un énorme chien noir, aussi maigre que moi et à l'air sinistre. Je m'étonnais que Hagrid qui aimait tant les animaux ne nourrissent pas plus son chien, aussi je lui rapportais souvent des petits restes des repas. Il était méfiant au début, n'osant pas approcher tant que je restais à proximité. Mais rapidement, nous liâmes connaissance.

Au bout de quelques semaines, nous restions souvent assis l'un près de l'autre, sans rien faire d'autre que regarder le ciel couvert et les paysages déchiquetés autour de Poudlard. Et plusieurs fois, sans que je n'en comprisse la raison, j'éclatais en sanglot en fourrant mon visage dans son pelage sale au noir de jais. J'avais alors la sensation de me retrouver dans les bras d'un ami chaleureux qui cherchait à me consoler. Dans ses moments, j'avais presque l'impression que son regard était humain. Je finis par lui confier mes craintes, mes doutes et ma vie. Moi, la sérieuse Serdaigle qui me confiais à un simple chien. Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi bien comprise que par cet animal, à croire qu'il avait déjà connu ce que je lui racontais. Le rejet de sa famille, l'impression d'être un canard boiteux, le dégoût progressif que je ressentais de plus en plus souvent envers les miens et leurs croyances. Mais ces excursions eurent une fin brutale.

Un après-midi de début mars, glacial et humide comme ils le sont souvent en cette région, je me glissai en douce jusque dans le parc pour rejoindre mon compagnon à quatre pattes. Malheureusement, je fus suivie. J'étais à mi-chemin de ma destination quand une voix me glaça les sangs.  
« -Miss Llewelyn… Puis-je savoir ce qu'une si sérieuse Serdaigle comme vous fait dans le parc, alors que cela est strictement interdit ? Vous ne me répondez pas ? Seriez vous soudainement devenue muette ? Vous auriez pu mettre en danger tous vos camarades par votre attitude insouciante. Puisque vous êtes incapable de vous justifier, je vous mets en retenue tous les soirs pendant un mois. Vous avez hérité de votre mère quelques talents pour l'art subtil des potions, vous me serez peut-être utile pour mettre de l'ordre dans ma réserve d'ingrédients. Et je ne manquerais pas d'informer votre père que sa fille unique s'amuse à enfreindre le règlement… »  
Je n'eus d'autres choix que de suivre le professeur Rogue et de subir ma punition.

Quelques jours plus tard, je reçus une nouvelle lettre. De mon fiancé. Il m'ordonnait ni plus ni moins de cesser mes enfantillages et de me préparer dès maintenant à notre mariage. Je devais lui faire honneur. Il m'annonçait aussi, très naturellement, que la date avait été fixée pour la fin juillet. J'aurais mes résultats d'ASPICs et je pourrais me consacrer totalement à ma nouvelle tâche. Donner un héritier mâle à nos deux familles… Une fois cette formalité remplie, je pourrais enfin rejoindre _Ses_ rangs. Je sentis mon cœur se fermer un peu plus, mon esprit se figer. Je préférais la mort à une vie entière passée dans la servitude d'un fou auprès d'un homme que je haïssais. N'ayant plus rien à perdre, du moins je le pensais, je me décidais à annoncer officiellement à mon père et mon fiancé que je ne me plierais jamais à leurs volontés. Mon père pouvait considérer que je n'étais plus une Llewelyn et oublier jusqu'à mon existence. Rien ne me ferait changer d'avis.

J'avais tord, affreusement tord. Rien ne pouvait me faire changer d'avis, certes. Je n'avais plus de proche à menacer ou tuer. Légalement, je ne pouvais être contrainte. Seulement, la tâche sur l'honneur de notre famille ne pouvait rester impunie. Je vis donc arriver rapidement dans la Grande Salle un hibou que je connaissais bien. Il n'apportait pas de lettre, cependant. Je reçus un petit paquet que j'eus la présence d'esprit de ne pas ouvrir à la vue de tous, me dirigeant rapidement dans un coin isolé pour en découvrir le contenu. La boite était très légère et paraissait être vide. Aussi, je ne pris pas de précaution particulière en la déballant. Une unique fleur en tomba, à mes pieds, tandis que je la fixais sans réagir, horrifiée. Il s'agissait d'une rose, l'emblème de ma famille. Mais elle était noire, véritablement noire, comme une nuit sans lune et sans étoiles. C'était la fleur que les sorciers offraient pour les enterrements. Le message était clair. Je ne serais pas reniée. Il n'y aurait pas de troisième avertissement.

Je finis par reprendre mes esprits un tant soit peu. Je me débarrassais rapidement de la fleur dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, trop contente que quelqu'un pense à lui apporter des fleurs le jour anniversaire de sa mort. Je n'en savais rien mais n'en dis mot. Si mon malheur pouvait rendre heureuse une seule personne, même morte depuis longtemps… Je me rendis ensuite à mes cours, normalement, et finis la journée de façon studieuse à faire mes devoirs dans la Salle Commune. Mon trouble dut quand même se voir car un de mes camarades s'enquit de savoir si je n'étais pas malade. Je répondis que non. Malheureusement, cela attira l'attention des autres. Et tous remarquèrent enfin que je ne me portais pas très bien, avec ma pâleur, ma maigreur et les cernes de fatigue sous mes yeux. Les sorts de dissimulation avaient perdus leur vigueur en même temps que mon état se dégradait. Epuisée par la soudaine sollicitude de mes camarades, plus inquiets de devoir justifier un malaise de ma part devant l'infirmière que pour moi, je fuis de la haute tour de Serdaigle.

Et je me retrouvais là, dans l'obscurité, à me demander combien de temps je pourrais encore regarder les étoiles dans le dais velouté de la nuit. Petit à petit, le calme m'envahit. Ma famille, malgré tous ses défauts, n'avait jamais pêché par manque de courage. Pas le courage des Gryffondor, qui tenait plus de l'inconscience ou de la témérité, mais un courage plus subtil. Celui d'aller au bout de ses idées. Et je refusais de mourir comme un animal traqué ou enchaîné. Je resterai digne, la tête haute et je mourrai de la même façon. Fière de mes choix. Au diable les Mangemorts, les sang-purs et tous ceux qui pensaient que leur naissance les rendaient supérieur aux autres. Soutenue par une volonté farouche, je me décidais enfin à quitter la Salle sur Demande pour retourner à mon dortoir. L'heure du couvre-feu était passée depuis longtemps, aussi, si je ne voulais pas encore écoper d'une longue retenue, je devais être particulièrement discrète.

J'avançais en silence à travers le château, attentive aux moindres bruits, mais je ne l'entendis pas arriver. Comment l'aurais-je pu ? Je lui rentrais littéralement dedans au détour d'un couloir. Terriblement surprise, je laissais échapper un petit cri alors qu'il me saisissait par les bras pour m'éviter de perdre l'équilibre. J'étais pétrifiée, le cœur battant. Je ne voyais que le haut de sa robe de sorcier, étant assez petite pour une fille de mon âge.  
« Selenay ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici à une heure aussi tardive ? »  
Je reconnus avec soulagement la voix d'un de mes professeurs préférés, pour qui j'avais le plus grand respect. Il ne serait sûrement pas trop sévère avec moi. Je ne sus que répondre, la voix encore enrouée par mes pleurs précédents. Il se recula un peu et je levai les yeux vers lui.

J'eus un véritable choc en voyant ses yeux simplement éclairés par la lueur de la lune presque pleine. Je n'avais jamais vu son regard de si près. Il transperçait, comme voyant au travers de l'âme même.  
« Vous avez pleuré. »  
Il dit ça sur le ton de la constatation, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement. J'ouvrais la bouche pour lui répondre quand il plongea son regard fascinant vers le mien. Les mots restèrent dans ma gorge, alors que mes genoux devenaient soudainement faibles et ne portaient plus mon poids. Je vis distinctement ses yeux s'écarquiller un peu et ses pupilles se dilater. J'étais incapable de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait et je ne suis pas certaine de le comprendre encore maintenant. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille pour pallier à mes jambes défaillantes et ne lâcha pas mes yeux. Un frisson me parcourut et je sentis une étrange chaleur naître dans mon ventre.

Un reflet étrange dansa sur ses iris clairs et, sans relâcher les miens, il se pencha lentement vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. Comme je ne réagissais pas, trop surprise pour le faire, il prit impatiemment possession de ma bouche, exigeant que je lui réponde. Je n'avais jamais été embrassée auparavant. Rien ne m'avait préparée à l'avalanche d'émotions qui m'envahit à cet instant. Il me plaqua contre lui avec douceur, comme ayant peur de m'effrayer par une attitude trop brusque. Je passais ma main libre dans ses cheveux, instinctivement, mon autre bras étant toujours prisonnier de sa poigne forte mais si délicate à la fois. Enivrée par ses sensations inconnues, je laissais échapper un long gémissement. Cela suffit pour rompre le charme et ramener mon professeur à la réalité de son acte. Il se recula, l'air horrifié par son geste. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, comme pour se justifier, mais finit par tourner les talons et fuir littéralement.

Je restais seule dans le couloir froid, appuyée contre le mur parce que mes jambes avaient définitivement renoncé à me porter. La main appuyée contre mes lèvres gonflées, j'essayais encore de comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. J'avais reçu mon premier baiser – et quel baiser ! – de Remus Lupin, mon professeur de DCFM. Je restais longtemps au même endroit, essayant de retrouver mon souffle. Je finis par retourner lentement à mon dortoir. Par miracle, je réussis à me faufiler sans réveiller personne jusqu'à mon lit et me glissai dans mes draps. Le sommeil vint rapidement me trouver. Il fut peuplé de caresses que je n'avais jamais osées imaginer éveillée et d'un regard hypnotisant plongé dans le mien. Le lendemain, je bénis mon habitude de toujours lancer un sort d'insonorisation sur mon lit. Mes camarades de chambre auraient été un peu choquées de m'entendre hurler le prénom de notre professeur de manière si passionnée. J'avais presque oublié que mes jours étaient comptés.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent calmement, beaucoup plus que mes rêves nocturnes. Le professeur Lupin sembla très inquiet au déjeuner suivant et je compris qu'il craignait que je le dénonçasse. Le regard rassurant que je lui lançai alluma brièvement une lueur dans ses prunelles qui me fit frissonner. Son sens de l'honneur était malheureusement trop grand et il m'ignora totalement, m'interrogeant le moins possible en cours. J'aurais pu être abattue par son attitude distante mais parfois, je sentais le poids presque palpable de son regard sur moi. Il me touchait de ses yeux comme d'autres caressaient leurs amantes, lentement, avec une passion contenue qui me rendait nerveuse et tremblante. Ses œillades-là étaient trop souvent suivies d'un air fugitif de culpabilité sur son visage. Il me voulait, je le savais et adorait ce nouveau pouvoir que j'avais sur lui, découvrant pour la première fois les armes des femmes. Mais je savais aussi qu'il ne se laisserait jamais aller à ses envies, il était bien trop droit pour ça. J'étais à peine majeur et lui était déjà un adulte mûr. Mais je voulais rêver pour mes derniers jours.

La fin de l'année arriva à grande vitesse. J'avais essayé de me rapprocher de lui mais il n'avait pas été très coopératif. Il veillait toujours à n'être jamais seul avec moi bien je que visse bien qu'il eut aimé être libre de le faire. Je me levai un matin, inconsciente de ce qui allait arriver dans la journée. Elle commença normalement, bien que je remarquasse l'agitation inhabituelle de nombre de mes camarades de classe. Ce fût la pire de ma vie. Au repas, le professeur Dumbledore nous annonça une terrible nouvelle. Le professeur Remus Lupin avait décidé de nous quitter avant que les parents d'élèves ne l'exigeassent, en raison de son état de loup-garou. Les autres Serdaigles près de moi crurent que mon cri horrifié était le résultat de mon ignorance de la vraie nature de notre professeur. Pensaient-ils que j'euuse pu passer à coté d'une information pareille ? J'avais remarqué depuis longtemps que ses absences coïncidaient toutes avec la pleine lune. Ce que je ne supportai pas, ce fut l'annonce de son départ. Et je n'aurais même pas la possibilité de le revoir une dernière fois avant.

Nous apprîmes aussi que Sirius Black avait été capturé puis qu'il s'était presque immédiatement réchappé. Cela me laissa totalement indifférente. Je vécus les derniers jours de l'année sans aucune émotion. Un vide intense s'était emparé de moi que seul un certain homme eut pu combler et c'est là que je me rendis compte que je ne désirais pas simplement Remus Lupin. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Quelques instants au clair de lune dans les couloirs d'un château glacial auront suffits pour que je m'attache à lui. Je passai ensuite mes ASPIC comme un automate. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne les réussis pas. Je sais que ce que j'ai répondu était juste. J'aurais certainement les meilleures notes à l'examen depuis plusieurs années. A titre posthume, du moins.

J'avais prévu de partir rapidement de King's Cross dès l'arrivée du Poudlard Express à la gare, pour tenter d'échapper à mon père mais cela me fut impossible. Il attendait sur le quai, accompagné de plusieurs de ses laquais et de mon fiancé. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de les suivre car ils m'expliquèrent aimablement qu'il y avait tant de jeunes enfants, sur ce quai. Je ne voulais pas être responsable d'un accident mortel… C'est ainsi que je passai le début de l'été enfermée dans un des nombreux cachots de la demeure familiale. Mon père avait souhaité me laisser une dernière chance. J'étais son enfant unique et ma mort sonnerait la fin de sa lignée. Il avait tenté de me placer sous Imperium pour accomplir ses projets. Seulement, il m'avait lui-même formée à résister à ce genre d'intrusion mentale. Il devait donc dire adieu à son héritier et à l'alliance avec la famille de mon fiancé.

Et maintenant, je suis là… Dans le petit étang du parc, un peu à l'écart du reste des promenades. C'était l'étang sur lequel j'allais si souvent avec ma mère, dans une petite barque propulsée par magie. La barque gît maintenant au fond de l'eau et je flotte un peu au-dessus, entre deux eaux. J'ai été pétrifiée pour ne pas pouvoir me débattre ou remonter. Je ne peux plus faire un mouvement et je sens l'eau s'infiltrer dans ma bouche, dans mes poumons. C'est bien vrai qu'on revoit tous les moments importants de sa vie défiler quand on est en train de mourir. Moi ce que je revois me ferait sourire si je le pouvais. Je me revois dans les bras de Remus, alors qu'il m'a donné le premier et unique baiser de ma vie. Je commence à perdre le fil de mes pensées. Je ne vois plus rien, que du noir. Mon cœur s'affole et une douleur sourde mes déchire les poumons. Je pars… Remus…

Assis dans un fauteuil à Square Grimaud, Harry lisait un livre. Il fixait la même page depuis des heures, incapable de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Il soupira, pour la millième fois de l'après-midi. L'homme en face de lui soupira à son tour, d'exaspération, et leva la tête de son propre ouvrage.  
« -Ca ne va pas, Harry ?  
-Je me pose des questions, c'est tout.  
-Et quel genre de questions ?  
-Et bien… Est-ce que tu crois que le coup de foudre existe, Remus ? »  
Le loup-garou sentit son cœur se serrer. Son regard refléta une peine intense et il resta longuement silencieux. Quand il prit enfin la parole, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait peut-être fait une bêtise. Il n'avait jamais senti une telle douleur dans la voix de quelqu'un.  
« Oui, Harry. Le coup de foudre existe. »

Fin


End file.
